Accident
by KPFAN3617
Summary: Kim's not the spunky crime fighter anymore. She's at her lowest point and her fears are slowly coming to light as she learns to cope with everything occurring.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney**

* * *

Chapter One: Restart

It was 6:50 in the morning. Ten minutes before the brain surgeon of my mother would come to wake me up to get ready for school. It's ludicrous, I know, but it's been two weeks since I've been at school since the accident and she wanted to make sure I would go. I lay in my bed and looked at my feet. I closed my eyes tight and tried to move my toes. I thought today would be the day. The day I would be able to move some part of my lower body but when I didn't feel anything, not even a wiggle of my big toe, I gave up. I knew better than to get my hopes up.

I heard a slight knock on my bedroom door. It was mom. She was already dressed for work and walked inside my room as if she would set off a bomb if she stepped wrongly anywhere. I pretended I was still asleep when she reached my bed. I felt her warm touch through my hair and soft kiss on the forehead.

"Kimmie, it's time to walk up. It's time to get ready," she spoke softly. She continued to gently touch my hair when I turned my head away from her. I opened my eyes to see the stupid wheelchair near the door. I narrowed my eyes at it. God how I hated that stupid chair, it was my constant reminder of my screw up during the mission. How I messed up so badly that day and now I'm paying the price. How now I'll have to use the dreaded thing for the rest of my life.

I groaned, still not looking at my mom. "Mom" I whined like tweebs when they got busted. "Do I have to go? Can't I stay one more week at home?"

"Kimberly Ann Possible, you've already missed two weeks of school. You promised your father and me that you wouldn't make a fuss about it when we discussed it last week." Mom spoke sternly. "Now c'mon, Ron will be here any minute to take you to school and you need to eat before you leave."

I groaned again as I pushed the covers off of me. I dragged my legs to the edge of the bed and Mom helped me onto the wheelchair and took me to the bathroom. I couldn't even get off the bed by myself anymore without help.

I never thought being disabled would be so difficult. Everything I used to do by myself was gone. I left incompetent and a waste of space. When I finally got dressed, my mom rolled me down to the newly rebuilt staircase, now wheel chair friendly, and into the kitchen. As I ate, I tried my best to convince my parents to let me stay, even using the puppy dog pout but with a stern lecture I was told I was required to go.

"Kimmie-cub, it'll be good for you. You haven't left the house sense the accident and I think you shouldn't be hiding here at home but enjoying life outside." Dad said as he drank his coffee and read the Examiner.

"But Dad," I argued. "What about my safety, uh? What if Drakken and Shego come for me like this? I'll be safer home."

"Nice try Kim" Mom said. "Dr. Director reassured us you'll be fine. You're going to school, end of discussion."

I folded my arms and sighed real loud. I knew my parents wouldn't allow me to miss school but maybe someone might …

"Hola Possible Clan."

Ron! I turned to see my best friend turned boyfriend standing at the doorway of the kitchen. He smiled at me with the same goofy smile I loved and kissed me on the forehead.

"Kim, you ready to hit it?" he asked me.

I was about to reply when Dad and Mom asked if they could speak to him. I frowned for a few seconds but then I realized I could convince him later to not take me to school. After what seemed like an eternity, Ron and my parents entered the kitchen.

"Kim, Ron agreed to take you to your psychical therapy today after school. Isn't that exciting?"

"Oh I can't begin to express my emotions." I knew Ron hinted at my sarcasm when he frowned at me and walked over to roll me outside. He helped me inside the sloth's passenger seat and quickly placed the wheelchair inside the trunk. I saw my dad hand Ron my keys and spoke to him. I tried to make out what they were saying but all I could collect from reading their lips was that Dad trusted Ron to keep me safe. I narrowed my eyes at my dad. Convincing Ron to not take me to school was going to be harder than I thought. Ron entered the car softly after he waved goodbye at the rents'. I didn't bother looking at him as he drove my car out of the driveway and into the street.

"KP, get this. Barkin agreed to let me roll you around the school. Isn't that badical?!" Ron said as he stopped on a red light. We were only a few blocks away before we would reach the school so it would have to be now or never.

I nodded. "Yeah but Ron, are you sure you want to do that?"

"What do you mean KP?" Ron asked. His face was puzzled.

"Of course I want to do it. It's not like I'll be doing it forever. You'll be up on your feet in-" Ron stopped. He looked at me shortly with apology written eyes.

"Sorry Kim, It's just a figure of speech."

I looked at the window. I knew Ron meant no offensive but it still hurt. The idea of walking again would be a dream. I would do anything to get my ability to walk again but I knew it was impossible even for me. My parents and everyone around me always feed me encouraging words that I'll be able to walk no time but I knew they were lying. The chances of me walking again are 1 to 10,000,000 according to the doctors who reviewed my situation. The minute I heard I felt my heart was being ripped out of my body slowly and painfully. How was I going to save the world if I couldn't even walk? What's going to happen to the cheer squad now that I can't cheer and Bonnie would undoubtedly take charge? I wasn't ready to face the fact yet.

"Ron" I mumbled.

"Kim?" Ron asked.

"You love me right?"

"You know I do."

"And I love you too so please, please Ronnie" I was now puppy dog pouting. "Don't take me to school. I'm not ready… I'm not ready to face everybody like this….to see me …like this." I felt the tears dripping down my face. We were pulling by the school already. Ron didn't say anything to me. He turned down the engine and stared at me.

"Kim I know this has been hard on you but you gotta get out of this funk."

"And how do you suggest I do that uh?" I snapped.

"I don't know." He opened the car door and looked at me sadly. "But I always believed you can do anything," he said and closed the sloth door.

* * *

**Author Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this new first person fan fiction:) I know this is some what short but the next update will be longer. ****If you haven't already follow the story and check out some of my other stories. P****lease leave me your awesome comments or questions or anything additional you wish to add. Looking forward to hearing from you guys! please please please review! It'll help update faster if you do!**

**Till the next sitch-KPFAN OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dealing

Let me paint a picture for you: Have you ever felt, at least once, that everyone around you was staring at you as you were walking (or in my case rolling) down the halls of your school?

That's how I felt when Ron rolled me inside the school. I felt like a huge science experiment everyone was observing. I felt angry with every passing roll. Those hypercritical smiles my classmates would give me as they saw me pass by. It made me sick. I didn't need anyone's sympathy or pity for that matter. I tried to hide the fact I was mad with my fake smile, which I've been doing a lot of lately, and said simple greetings to those who greeted me.

We continued to roll down the hallways heading towards my locker. We reached it in no time as Ron rolled me right in front of it.

"Here ya go KP," Ron said.

"Thanks Ron."

I was about to open my locker when I realized something. Sitting down on the stupid wheelchair, I wouldn't be able to open it. Another thing added to the list of why I hate my current sitch. I sighed and was about to try to stand up when Ron's hands quickly stopped me. He kissed the top of my head as he gently nudged me back down and said: "It's okay Kim. I got this."

I grunted as Ron opened my locker. He got this? What's that supposed to mean? That I'm some helpless girl who needs everything done for her?! I know I'm a wheelchair but I can still do things on my own! I could see my classmates staring at Ron and I as they walked passed us. I knew I shouldn't have come back….

Ron handed me my textbooks and closed the locker. He had the brightest smile on his face which, in all honestly, made me genuinely smile. He was so optimistic about this sitch and he never missed an opportunity to tell me so, even if I wouldn't respond in that same nature. I wished I shared the same ideology but it's just so hard.

Think about it like this: its Christmas morning and you are about to open your presents. You have high hopes that under that tree you'll get that toy you've been itching the past few weeks for. You open all your gifts and not one of them is the toy you wanted. Instead of being happy for your other gifts you become sad. You become sad because the one thing you truly wanted for Christmas wasn't under the tree. That's how I feel. I don't want to get my hopes up of being able to walk even though everyone around me is telling me otherwise. I might as well face reality instead of being that kid on Christmas morning sad they didn't get the one gift they truly wanted.

Ron kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed him back. I smiled my genuine smile at him as our lips parted.

"What was that for?" I asked, still having my smile.

Ron shrugged with a grin, "Just because you're here."

I raised my eyebrow. I waited for him to finish.

"What its' true!" Ron affirmed. "You're here and I can kiss you as much as I want! When Ron Stoppable sees an opportunity he'll take it. You know how hard it was not being able to kiss you like that at your place? Your Dad was watching me like a hawk!"

I laughed knowing all too well how my dad was when Ron was around. No matter if I never walk again I know Ron will always be there for me …or at least I hope he will.

"Finally some laughter, not force laughter minds you but legit laughter" Ron teased. He started to roll me down the halls once more.

"Hey," I argued. "I have so laughed the past weeks."

"Doesn't matter" Ron chuckled. "All I'm saying is that I've missed that laughed. You've been so…distant lately. Ever since the accident you haven't been showing any emotions other than the ones that'll win you an Oscar…."

Ron was right. Nothing I said or express in the past few weeks where sincere and Ron knew it. After all Ron knew me better than anyone at times.

"I guess so" I mumbled low.

I didn't know what else to say. As much as Ron wanted to comprehend and relate to my sitch he couldn't. He wouldn't understand how horrible it feels seeing everyone who once idolized you looking at you with pity. Not being able to do things by yourself anymore and everyone offering to help. Not to be able to do the things that brought you so much joy because you can't walk. He wouldn't understand the pain, the struggle.

"Sometimes I think-you blame me for what happened."

I blinked. Did Ron really think I blamed him for what happened? I felt some guilt building up inside of me. I never once considered how Ron felt about the aftermath of our latest mission. How he could have possibly felt responbile for the mission going south while I self-pitied myself about it day in and day out.

"Ron, you don't honestly think-"

"Kim!"

Ron turned the wheelchair around so I could see Monique running towards us. Monique's smile was enormous! When she finally reached us, she lunged herself on me. She hugged me tight and squeezed me until Ron touched her shoulder. He probably knew I was being suffocated by the bear hug.

"Kim, girl, It's nice to see you back at school!" Monique beamed. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too Monique."

Monique gave the "you better spill before I make you spill" look as she folded her arms and raised her eyebrow at me. She was waiting for me to explain why I hadn't let her see me since the incident and she wasn't going anywhere till I gave her an answer. Leave it to Monique to make feel like normal person again.

"So?" she asked.

"Monique I'm sorry I haven't talked to you since- uh you know- but I really needed some time for myself. These few weeks have been so the drama and I just- needed to deal."

"With the occasional Ron shine now and again to help you out," Monique teased as she winked at me and looked Ron.

"That too" I said.

We both laughed. She looked at me once more with a grin on her face. "I knew you were in good company so I didn't trip when I was told you didn't want to see me-"

The grin on her face vanished. She looked at me serious. "But I was worried about you Kim. Ron told me what happened but-"

"I know Monique but it was for the best. I didn't want anybody other than Ron and the fam to see me like this."

"It was a mission just to get her here" Ron added. "Trust the Ron man on this one Monique. Kim was not ready to deal with anyone the past few days. I honestly don't think she would've wanted me with her either if I wasn't there with her when it happened."

Monique glared a bit and Ron and me. She directed her attention back at me and nodded.

"Fine I trust your judgment" Monique assured, giving me the "we'll talk about this later," look.

I sighed in relief. At least for now I could relax and –

"Kim's back girls!"

The moment I dreaded the most coming back to school was now becoming reality. I knew the voice belonged to Tara and I knew Bonnie wasn't far behind.

I saw Tara and some of the other girls make their way towards us. I saw Bonnie in the middle, typical, and grinning when she saw me.

"Hi K" Bonnie said when she finally reached me. She was in cheer uniform like the others. "I was wondering when we'll see you again. Things haven't been the same without you here."

"They weren't?" I asked suspicious.

"Of course, I mean who else was going keep track of the pompoms during the routines."

"Excuse me?" I said, my voice beginning to rise.

"Kim, let's face it. You can't cheer anymore. You can't cheer and that means you can't be cheer captain."

"Bonnie's right Kim" Tara said. "We've decided, as a squad, that until you're able to walk and cheer again, Bonnie will be the new head cheerleader."

"And we're not that cold to kick you out the squad" Bonnie said, grins, "So that's why we came up with the idea of you keeping track of the pompoms and uniforms. You know, the equipment manager in a sense."

Equipment manager? They couldn't be serious. I, Kim Possible, to make sure the uniforms are nicely pressed and all the pompoms were accounted for! They must have some screws loose if they think I'll do something like that. Especially if Bonnie was the one who came up with it. I bite my tongue as to not to make a scene but Bonnie knew she won. Her grin said all as she flipped her hair and walked away saying.

"See you at practice K."

"Kim what are you doing?" I heard Ron say. I didn't notice that I was rolling away from them. I felt like was going to explode. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and curse Drakken for what happen to me. I felt my eyes beginning to water and a tug on the wheelchair.

"Ron let go" I said. I knew it was Ron without me even having to turn my head.

"KP I-"

"Ron let go **_now_**!" I yelled.

Ron immediately let his grip of the wheelchair handles. I rolled myself as far away as I could. I needed to be alone...

* * *

**Happy 2015 guys! Hope this update helps you kick off the new year! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the long over due update. :) ****If you haven't already... follow the story and check out some of my other stories. P****lease leave me your awesome comments or questions or anything additional you wish to add. Looking forward to hearing from you guys! please please please review! It'll help update faster if you do!**

**Till the next sitch-KPFAN OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible_**

* * *

My anger got the better of me, I'll admit but who wouldn't have under the circumstance I was in? I rolled myself to a place I knew people rarely entered or paid little to no attention to… the library. Ms. Hatchet would stare coldly at my direction, making my escape from my classmates less tolerable. I found myself finding a table at the far end by the windows. I grabbed the nearest book, _Paper Towns_ by John Green, and pretended to read the first couple of pages. It had a good into- A boy and a girl finding a dead corpse at a park at a young age - but I wasn't in the mood to finish the chapter even it was pretend.

My eight minutes of silent bliss was terminated when I heard Felix rolling his way towards me.

"Knew I'll find you here."

"So you did" I remarked, not taking my eyes off the book.

"Good read" he commented. "Margo is one amazing woman."

I mumbled with a nod. There was a bit of awkward tension until Felix said: "I heard what happened in the hall."

"Word sure gets out fast, doesn't it?"

"Kim" he began. "I'm sorry about what Bonnie and the girls did but don't you think you were a little ruff with Ron?"

I sighed. He won my attention. I placed the book down and looked at him.

"Yeah" I admitted. "I was ruff with Ron but my anger wasn't towards him but at Bonnie and them. It just- came out wrong."

"The poor dude has been running circles trying to find you! He truly thinks it's his fault for what happened and you're furious with him."

"What Bonnie did-" I began before Felix interrupted.

"I'm not talking the Bonnie sitch Kim" Felix corrected. "I'm talking about your accident."

I blinked in confusion as Felix continued. "He honestly believes you're holding on to this grudge about –well you know- and what happened between Bonnie and you-"

"Confirmed it."

Felix nodded. "I told him I'll help find you and well-here I am."

I stood there in silence. I felt terrible about what I did and how my actions confirmed to Ron his fears. I was lost for words. I looked at the front cover of _Paper Towns_, looking at the enormous red pin on the map which felt for hours.

"Has Ron told you about the mission?" I asked in whisper.

"No. Well-maybe. He didn't want get to much into it out of respect for you."

I grinned. "Sounds like Ron. I've not told anyone about the sitch yet. I've been trying so hard to suppress it that every time it's mentioned or I remember I'm in this chair…"

I didn't feel the first few tears until Felix rolled closer and tried his best to comfort me while he handed me a napkin.

"Hey it's okay" he assured. "Let it all out."

And so I did. I cried for the first time since the sitch and it felt good. I didn't want anyone to worry about me –especially Ron, I made a vow to myself that I wouldn't allow myself to feel sorry for myself about the sitch in front of them. I felt compelled and obligated to maintain composer so no one would worry. I don't know why I permitted myself those sobs but I did. I felt relieved that I didn't have to hide anymore. After my crying episode was completed, I let out the biggest sigh and smiled slightly at Felix.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I needed that. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I figured there was something more to this whole thing."

"I've been putting on a brave front for so long that I had to let all those emotions out. It hasn't been easy."

"I agree but what in life is? I mean your Kim Possible after all. And maybe because of it-it's hard for you to accept you're human and humans make mistakes."

I chuckled as I answered him. "Yeah. I'm not to take failure lightly."

Felix smiled as he saw I was feeling better. My eyes felt puffy and looked like mess but I didn't care. This was the best I felt in weeks.

"If you never need anything- especially if it's just someone to talk to then I'm your guy. You can talk to me about anything if it seems you can't talk to Monique or Ron."

"It's not that I can't talk to them. I can talk to them just-"

"Not about this" Felix confirmed. I nodded as it was true. Anything else in the world I could openly talk to either of them about but this- this was something else.

"You know, the day the accident happened I never thought I would've come out paralyzed from the waist down" I confessed.

"Do you wanna talk about it- like what actually happened that day?"

I looked at Felix and nodded. I needed to be able to talk about this. I needed to surpass this and be able to move on-accepted what had happened.

I nodded as I took a breath and began. "Wade called Ron and me to go on a mission to stop Dr. Drakken. He had Shego steal some hypo-sonic Nano-bots from a robotics lab in Chicago. He plan was to use the Nano-bots to enter The Pentagon to extract some nuclear missiles. Ron and I landed at his lair and, like always, foiled his plan. As the lair was self-destructing, a large pillar of cement was coming directly at Ron. I used my rocket skates and raced to get Ron out of the way. I was able to get Ron but before we were out of the pillar's way I didn't see a scarp of metal or cement thing and tripped. I tossed Ron out of way but I wasn't lucky. The pillar landed and crushed me from the waist down."

Felix stared at me. I could tell he was loss for words. "I'm sorry" was all he managed to say for a while for continued. "At least what happened to you wasn't in vain. Ron was safe and sound and not dead from the crushing deadly pillar. You did all you could to safe both him and you."

"I suppose" I replied.

"Trust me" Felix assured me. "They hard stuff has already been dealt with. All that there is left to do is accept what happened, which you did, talk about it, again- you did and move on from it because 'Oh yes, the past can hurt. But from the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it."

"Did you really just quote _The Lion King_?" I said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Of course! But what are you gonna do about it Possible?' Felix teased. He rolled himself from the desk and towards the main entrance of the library.

"You coming?" he asked with a grin.

I smiled and rolled myself next to him.

"Come on, Ron's probably has the whole student body looking for you" he laughed.

I laughed with him as we both rolled ourselves out of the library. Maybe things won't be so bad after all….

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you for reading! :)**

**Sorry for late updates but I've been quite busy with school and work. No,to answer some questions on the comment section, i'm not going to leave any of my stories without a proper ending so don't worry that this story or my others won't be finished. I'll try to keep up with my stories as much as I can... Please, leave your comments about the latest chapter. what did you think? :) let me know and if you haven't already you could read some of my other stories until the next update (which will hopefully be soon.**

**Till the next sitch, KPFAN OUT!**


End file.
